


The Tomb of the First Emperor

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [30]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Indiana Jones adaptation, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Sara rejoins Rip on an adventure where they have to stop a madman from getting his hands on ancient power with which he could dominate the whole world as they join on a wild adventure across China.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip invites Henry and Sara onto what was supposed to be a simple exchange when it turns out that it is anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't sure I'd ever write anything in Legends of Tomorrow but I've been getting requests to write something and I wanted to do one more story about Legends in the series.
> 
> The story will adapt some of the plot of video game Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb and it is a part of The Dar(h)k War saga.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining

Rip, Sara, Henry, Mia and an Asian woman around mid-20s rushed down some rock platforms floating as around them was emerald sky and lanterns flying in the air.

"Where the hell did he go?" Henry wondered, looking around.

Suddenly, they heard a roar as the Asian woman was floating in the air, restrained by some red bonds in form of light.

"Die, worms!" From beneath flew up an Asian man in an Imperial Chinese armor, holding in his hand an orb, around him a barrier and then, towards Rip, Henry and Sara flew a giant red dragon.

"Holy…" Henry gasped.

"Move!" Rip ordered as he, Henry and Sara scattered around as the dragon breathed out fire, almost burning them alive.

"Dragons! Of all the creatures, it had to be dragons! Why is it always dragons?!" Sara snapped.

Henry whirled on Rip. "I swear to God, Rip, if we make it out of this alive, you and I need to talk about—"

"Alright, I know! This is my fault! I didn't expect things would go down this way!" Rip said.

* * *

** _One week ago, present, 2018, Gotham City_ **

"Are you OK, Sara?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, it's just…" Sara paused. "I feel like something's been missing lately."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked as they heard the doorbell. Henry opened it and immediately glared and was about to throw a punch, when…

"Easy, easy. I come in peace." Rip said, raising his hands in surrender.

"What do you want?" Henry demanded as he and Sara glared.

"I know it's been a while but I was wondering if you could help me with something." Rip said.

"If it is like with Bane or Mercy, forget—"

"No, no. All I need is some additional backup. Because where I'm going… it's very dangerous." Rip said.

"No tricks, no lies, no catches?" Sara asked.

"There might be but I promise, no secrets." Rip said.

* * *

_ **1935, Golden Lotus Opera, Hong Kong** _

Henry, Sara, Rip, Zari, Ray, Mick, Charlie and Nate scattered across the theatre in disguises as Henry and Sara sat across Rip in a balcony booth.

"What exactly are we doing here, Rip?" Sara asked.

"Meeting an old acquaintance of mine. She needs my help." Rip said.

"Acquaintance?" Henry asked. "Like Hex and the JSA?"

"Not exactly." Rip said. "She works undercover in the Black Dragon Triad, in this era, they were the most dangerous Triad in the whole Asia. She says that their leader, Kai, has found some dangerous artifact with immense power, called 'The Dragon's Heart'. Well, they found its location but Mei Ying stole something from them that allows them to get to it. A key of some sorts. She needs my help to secure it. If Kai gets his hands on it, the results will be catastrophic."

"And you need us to make sure that things will go smoothly. OK. I guess we can do that." Sara said as Rip nodded.

"Thank you. I promise, this should be nothing but a simple exchange." Rip said before a moment later, an accented female voice spoke up.

"Well, well, well, stunning as always, are you, Rip?" An Asian woman with black hair tied to a bun said as she neared them, in dress with flowers.

"I could say the same thing about you, Mei Ying." Rip said as he kissed her.

"Oh." Henry said, realizing what was going on.

"Well, you sly dog…" Sara teased.

"Mei Ying, these are my… associates. Henry Fyff, Sara Lance, meet Mei Ying." Rip introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mei Ying shook her hand with Henry and Sara.

"My pleasure."

"Hey."

"Can you take us to Kai's fortress?" Rip asked.

"I can." Mei Ying said. "I couldn't get to it because it's too secured but I have brought you the two pieces that were missing."

Mei Ying showed a small round artifact, that looked like a broken circle to which was attached a small orb.

"What is this?" Henry asked.

"The Mirror of Dreams." Rip said. "The key that they need."

"Or a fragment of it. I couldn't get that final piece out." Mei Ying said. "And you were right, in the fortress they also have Pa Cheng."

"Pa _what_?" Sara asked, not understanding.

"It's… something we might need later. We're going to need more than our usual guns and weapons when we find Qin's tomb." Rip said.

"The First Emperor of China. Qin Shi Huangdi." Henry realized.

"A legend says that he has possessed a black pearl called "Heart of the Dragon", wielding immense power." Rip said. "We need to find it before Kai will. We should also be wary of von Beck. Nazi general Kai works with. We came across him recently in Istanbul and found out that he was also after a piece of the Mirror but he beat us to it and handed it over to Kai."

Mei Ying then looked around with narrowed eyes.

"Something's wrong. Wait here." Mei Ying said, walking away as she winked at Rip, who blushed as it hit Henry and Sara.

"You son of a bitch…" Sara said coyly as she smirked at Rip, who blushed.

"I have no—"

"You think we didn't notice how were you two looking at each other?" Henry teased and Rip's cheeks turned pink. "What's the story?"

"It's… now's not the time to talk about it. Let's just say we've been through some wild times." Rip said.

Henry and Sara snickered, realizing what was going on before a waiter delivered to them a bottle of champagne.

"We didn't order anything." Sara said.

"Compliments from the gentleman across there." The waiter said as Rip, Sara and Henry turned to the balcony across them to see an elderly Asian man.

"Kai…" Rip whispered, pale.

Then they turned their attention to the lobby to see men in suits with black dragon emblem on their backs.

Ray called out. "_Guys, we have a problem. Kai's goons are—_"

"We know!" Rip said.

* * *

Atom emerged from a box and knocked out two of the Triad thugs as Nate threw a box at the remaining thugs in the backstage, knocking them down.

* * *

Mick was at the front door and fired from his flamethrower, knocking down some of the Triad thugs and incinerating them as Zari used her Air totem to knock them away.

* * *

Rip, Henry and Sara jumped down, engaging the Triad men.

Henry rushed at one of them but the thug dodged and kicked him in the chest as Henry crashed against a table. Henry got up and picked a leg from the table and dodged as the thug attacked again and Henry hit him in the chest with the leg and then in the back, knocking him down before hitting him in the face, knocking him out. Henry dodged as another attacked with a knife and jumped back as it scratched his shirt. Henry kicked him in the leg and threw him over his back.

Rip blocked as two of the thugs engaged him but he was quickly overpowered as they knocked him down. Rip pulled out his gun and fired but the thugs dodged with acrobatic grace. Rip fired at a lantern above as it fell on one of the thugs, knocking him out. Rip then shot the second thug in the chest, killing him.

Sara dodged and picked a nearby lamp stand as her foe engaged her with a sword. Sara blocked with the lamp stand and hit him in the chest and in the face and then in the leg as the thug fell down.

"We need to find Mei Ying."

* * *

Nate steeled up as the thugs used swords and were unable to pierce his metal skin as Nate used his steel form to knock them out.

Zari created a tornado, throwing the thugs out of the window.

* * *

"Uh, we have a problem, Kai and Mei Ying are getting away and we've got company!" Charlie called out as more Triad men appeared in cars.

Atom flew towards them and destroying the cars.

* * *

Rip, Henry and Sara went out and saw that Mei Ying was being taken by the Triad men into a car.

"Ray!" Sara said.

"_A little busy now!_" Ray called out.

"Gideon, can you track them?" Rip asked.

"_Already on it._" Gideon said as a moment later, an Asian man carrying a rickshaw appeared.

"Mr. Hunter, I presume?" The Asian man said.

"Yes." Rip said.

"My name is Wu Han. I came here to meet Mei Ying." Wu Han said.

"You just missed her, pal." Henry said.

"I've noticed. Get in, now!" Wu Han ordered.

"Wait, in a rickshaw? Why not a car?" Rip protested.

"No time, we gotta move!" Sara ordered, seeing more Triad men in a car nearing them as they got onto the cart as Wu Han carried them. The Triad men started to chase them as Henry pulled out a gun and fired, shooting down the shooter but the car kept on chasing them. Rip pulled out his gun and destroyed the tires as the car skidded.

"Can this thing move any faster?" Sara snapped.

"Look under the seat." Wu Han said and Sara looked down to see a Thompson machine gun.

"Nice." Sara smirked as they kept on trying to lose the pursuers and shoot them down. "Ray! Where are you? We've got a problem!" Sara called out.

From the air flew Atom, firing on the road as the cars skidded.

Wu Han managed to get them to the docks, only to see Mei Ying and Kai onboard a ship, sailing away.

"Mei Ying!" Rip said before cursing. "Damn it. We can't use the Waverider, they'll detect it and we might cause more changes in history."

"What are we gonna do?" Sara asked. "Where are they taking her?"

"Most likely Kai's hideout. The fortress of the Black Dragon." Wu said. "Getting in won't be easy. We'll have to go through the Nazi base Von Beck has set up on the island near the fortress in Peng Lai mountains, where the fortress is."

"A simple exchange, huh?" Sara asked sarcastically, glaring at Rip.

"Alright, I did not see that coming, my bad. We need to find Mei Ying. Fast. We can't let anything happen to her." Rip said, worriedly as Henry and Sara saw the look in his eyes._ Was he…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that Mei Ying is being played by Jessica Henwick.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Sneaking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip, Sara, Henry and Mia sneak through the Nazi base to find Mei Ying in Kai's fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Kai's fortress is an ancient castle. The fortress of the Black Dragon at the highest peak of Peng Lai island." Rip explained.

"So, why won't we just drop in there?" Mick asked.

"It's not that simple. There's a Nazi base on the island as well, led by Von Beck, Kai's associate and the base and the fortress are connected with a system of gondolas. If they spot the Waverider, Kai and Von Beck will get suspicious and they could kill Mei Ying." Rip said. "We'll need to sneak in through the Nazi base and use the gondolas to infiltrate the fortress."

* * *

"Alright, Rip, would you mind telling us what's the story between you and Mei Ying?" Sara asked as she and Henry followed Rip in his office as he sat down and sighed.

"Yes, it is a little as you think but…" Rip took a breath as Sara and Henry saw how fond he was of her. "Look, what we had… was a one-time deal only. Back, when I was still with the Time Masters, I intercepted Yakuza getting their hands on some ancient artifacts, with which they wanted to eliminate the Imperial government and establish their own rule. Mei Ying was an undercover Chinese agent monitoring all Asian criminal activities, especially Yakuza and Triad. And… she saved my life. Back then, I was young, cocky and reckless and she helped my head get straight and that was before Miranda. But it was a one-time deal, nothing more. We both parted our separate ways as soon as our task was finished."

Sara and Henry nodded.

"And are you sure you have no… feelings towards her?" Sara asked.

Rip sighed. "Look, it was a long time ago and we both established that it would not work out between us. But I'd never forgive myself if I had let anything happen to her."

"We'll find her." Henry assured Rip, him and Sara being understanding.

* * *

"So, Rip Hunter has a heart after all." Henry said, snickering as he and Sara walked down the corridor.

"Just when you think you've seen it all…" Sara giggled as they entered her room as she sighed. "Oh, good old times."

"You mean back with the Legends?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Sara nodded as Henry shivered, bad memories coming up.

"Yeah, I wish I was as fond of this as you." Henry admitted. "Rip used us like pawns and put our families in danger and our lives at risk because of his secrets."

"Look, I don't like what he did any more than you do but despite all that, deep down he's a good man. The way he was talking about her, says a lot." Sara pointed out as Henry nodded.

"Yeah. People would do anything to… get back the people they love." Henry said, understanding as Sara saw the look in his eyes.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Just wondering how far would Rip go to save her. Just like how far was I willing to go to get my family back. I'm just saying, if it's going to be a choice between her and everyone else, what will he choose?" Henry pointed out. "Look, you and I both know that Rip can act shady and who knows what is he going to do, where that woman is concerned."

Sara nodded, knowing Henry had a point. "I think it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him."

"Guess so." Mia said as she snuck out from the bed.

"Mia?" Henry demanded, shocked.

"How did you get here?" Sara asked.

"You really think I'd miss going onto adventure in time?" Mia said, excited.

"Mia…" Henry sighed. "Look, I get you want to help but this is very—"

"I don't need you to babysit me, besides, you're gonna need all the help you can get." Mia pointed out.

"Mia, this may be unlike anything you've seen. Supernatural, dragons and who-knows-what else." Henry said.

"Hey, hey." Sara stepped up. "If she wants to help, let her help, besides, she can take care of herself." She reminded.

Mia nodded. "Look, I get that you're worried about me and I appreciate that but you don't have to look out for me. If I remember, half the time I look out for you too, Henry. You've done so much for me and gave me a home and new family. Let me help you this time too."

Henry sighed, not wanting to argue with his girlfriend and his foster daughter at the same time. "Fine. But if things get really bad…"

Mia nodded. "I know."

"You two are stubborn as mules, aren't you?" Henry said as Sara and Mia chuckled.

* * *

Peng Lai island

"Ray, what's the status?" Rip asked as he, Sara, Mia and Henry swam to the shore of the lagoon.

"_It's heavily fortified. Sneaking onto the gondolas will not be easy._" Ray said.

"Thanks. Stay back and keep a low profile, we can't afford to make a mess." Rip said. "If things get bad—"

"_Got it_." Nate said.

Rip pulled out some device and from it went out some kind of a laser, cutting through the fence before they snuck in.

Mia noticed some Nazis at a watchtower and fired arrows, shooting them down as they snuck past the guards.

"We're so lucky they didn't have surveillance cameras in the 30s." Henry said.

"Indeed." Rip nodded as they kept sneaking past the guards and hiding behind some vehicles before entering the depot where they saw U-Boats.

"Where are the gondolas?" Henry asked.

"Somewhere deeper in the facility." Rip said. "I think—"

"Intruders!" A Nazi shouted as he pulled a lever at the wall and an alarm blared throughout the facility.

"Damn it!" Henry rushed at the Nazi and slammed him against a wall.

The Nazi headbutted Henry as Henry stumbled back. Henry grabbed the Nazi's arm as the Nazi attempted to punch him and slammed him against the railing before pushing him over as the Nazi fell to his demise but more Nazis entered as Henry, Rip and Sara took cover as they fired from their guns as Henry and Rip pulled out their guns and fired. Sara picked a rifle from a box of weapons and opened fire as well as the Nazis took cover.

Mia jumped over a crate and kicked two Nazis in the face and beat them with her bow before she knocked them both out. Mia then fired arrows as she, Rip and Henry shot down three Nazis as they retreated before a Nazi with an armor and a flamethrower appeared.

"Oh, shit!" Henry swore as they ran to avoid the fire from the flamethrower.

Mia, Rip, Henry and Sara fired but the armor was too thick to penetrate.

"Burn!" The Nazi with the flamethrower shouted.

"We gotta distract him!" Sara said as Henry stepped up.

"Hey, big guy! Is your aim that bad? I'm right here, so come and get me!" Henry taunted. The Nazi used the flamethrower as Henry ran to avoid the torrent of fire before Mia jumped at the Nazi from behind and pierced the fuel tank, causing for it to leak. Mia ran as the Nazi panicked and accidentally ignited the leaking fuel as it exploded, burning the Nazi to death.

"_Come on, I wanted to roast that guy!_" Mick protested.

"Maybe next time, Mick." Sara shrugged.

* * *

Rip, Sara, Henry and Mia climbed on rooftops and jumped on a truck driving down the facility, sneaking deeper in as they jumped on a roof of a command office where they saw a high-ranking Nazi talk with Kai, accompanied by his two female bodyguards that looked like twins, one of them was in green dress, another one was in red dress.

"I see that you have brought the final piece of the Mirror." Kai said. "Good, the stars are in perfect alignment. We will perform the ritual tonight."

"Don't be so hasty, Marshall Kai." Von Beck said. "There is still the matter of Mei Ying and that British, who attempted to steal your piece. I should reconsider—"

"If you were not so incompetent to let Mei Ying steal the map from you, this could've been avoided. She accomplished more in two weeks than you have in the past two years." Kai said.

"Watch your tongue!" Von Beck exploded as he shot up from his desk. "Remember who are you speaking to and who do I represent!"

"You're the one, who should watch your tongue, while you are on my island." Kai said. "I allowed you to build this base in exchange for German weaponry but the Heart of the Dragon is a separate matter. Your Fuehrer will have the Heart, once I will conquer China. Until then, you should remember your place, Von Beck."

Von Beck glared at Kai, not liking that an Asian was trying to put him in the place as Kai and his cohorts left.

"He cannot be trusted." One of Von Beck's men said.

"No. We shall dispose of him, once the Heart of the Dragon is recovered." Von Beck smirked as he left.

"Wow." Sara said.

"Yeah, Thawne, Merlyn and Darhk were also at each other's throats like that." Henry remembered.

"How are we going to get in? It's too heavily fortified." Sara said, observing.

"I have an idea." Rip said as they snuck into the locker room.

* * *

Rip and Henry were dressed in Nazi uniforms and using fake documents as they were using Sara and Mia as their female companions as they approached a checkpoint.

"Sergeant. Colonel Siemens requires you to deliver a special message to Herr Von Beck." The commanding officer said. "A motorbike shall take you to the command center."

Rip and Henry nodded as the commanding officer narrowed his eyes.

"Sergeant? Have you forgotten something?" The officer asked.

Henry suddenly remembered and had to swallow his pride. "Heil Hitler." He saluted as the officer saluted back.

"Heil Hitler."

Henry, Sara, Rip and Mia sat onto the motorbikes and were accompanied to the gondola station as they entered the gondola cabin and let it drive them deeper into the mountains.

"That was easy." Sara said.

"It is, only for so long." Rip said, already suspecting that it was going to end badly.

"I really hate Nazis." Henry muttered, remembering Barry's and Iris's wedding.

"No kidding." Sara nodded.

Suddenly, they heard an alarm blare throughout the entire base.

"Looks like they've seen through our disguise." Henry said before they heard plane engines as planes flew towards them, shooting at their gondola as everyone dodged the gunfire.

"Damn it!" Rip swore as he rushed towards the machine gun in the gondola and opened fire at the planes, shooting some of them down.

"Uh, we've got company!" Mia said as they saw a gondola in the opposite direction nearing them as Nazis jumped onto the rooftop of their gondola.

Henry, Sara and Mia climbed up as the Nazis rushed at them. Sara dodged and threw one of them off the gondola as Henry punched another Nazi in the face and in the chest. The Nazi blocked Henry's kick and Henry blocked the Nazi's left hook before kicking him in the chest and throwing him over his back and knocking him out.

Mia dodged as two Nazis attacked her. Mia jumped over the back of one of them, kicking the other one off the gondola as he fell to his demise before she drove an arrow into the chest of the other one.

Rip shot down the planes nearing them before they eliminated the last of the Nazis as the gondola drove them deeper into the mountains as the mist lifted and in the distance,they saw a giant castle.

"Here we are. The lion's den. The fortress of the Black Dragon." Rip said. "If we're lucky, we'll find Mei Ying, Pa Cheng and the Mirror of Dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	3. Fortress of the Black Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip, Henry, Sara and Mia venture into Kai's fortress to rescue Mei Ying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Rip, Henry, Sara and Mia went out from the gondola as they looked at the fortress.

"How are we going to find Mei Ying there?" Henry wondered.

"I know where the dungeons are. I've escaped this place before." Rip said. "But be careful, the place is heavily guarded."

"This should be a piece of cake." Sara shrugged.

They pulled out grapnel guns and climbed up on the wall as they saw an Asian guard in an armor and with a spear shouting as he noticed them. The guard rushed at them before Sara dodged and grabbed his spear and threw him over the railing as the guard fell down to his demise, screaming.

"We must be careful. Like I said, the fortress is heavily guarded and they are everywhere." Rip said.

* * *

Rip, Henry, Sara and Mia hid in the shadows, trying to sneak past the guards as they snuck into one of the sentry towers and went up but four of the guards noticed them. Rip and Henry pulled out their guns but the guards knocked them away with their spears.

Rip dodged and punched the guard in his face and the guard blocked the following punch, kicking Rip in the abdomen as Rip groaned. Rip slammed the guard against a crate as it crashed but the guard kicked Rip in the face and got up, tackling Rip down. Rip grabbed the guard's knife and stabbed him in the chest.

Henry dodged as the guard attacked with his sword, scratching Henry's jacket. Henry dodged again as the guard attempted to cut his head off but instead cut a bit of his hair. Henry punched the guard in his chin and spun around and hit him in the face with his elbow. Henry kicked the guard in the midsection and threw him over his shoulder before knocking him out.

Sara blocked the guard's sword with her staff as she hit him in the leg, causing for the guard to kneel. Sara then got behind the guard, having him in neck lock and snapping his neck.

Mia blocked with her bow as the guard attacked with his sword. Mia jumped back as he attempted to cut her before she kicked him in the face as the guard stumbled back and she fired an arrow, shooting the guard down before they heard water.

"What is that?" Sara asked as they followed the sound and saw the flow of water.

"Sewer system of the fortress. It could take us deep in." Rip realized.

* * *

Rip, Henry, Sara and Mia walked down the sewers and as they went out, they climbed onto a rooftop as they tried to sneak in deeper before they found the central tower, where Kai and Mei Ying were most likely but they were separated by a gap between the platforms as the bridge was up.

"How are we gonna get there?" Sara wondered.

"Hang on." Mia said, pulling out a grapnel arrow and firing at a lamp above. "One by one, hold on tight." Henry hugged Mia, who groaned. "Not that tight!" She swung across the gap and Henry got off Mia, being on the other side before Mia swung to the other side Sara and Rip as well.

But as they were making their way to the central tower, a small group of guards neared them.

"Intruders!"

"For Marshall Kai!"

Rip pulled out his gun, shooting down some of the guards but Henry had only his classic modern gun, which would not work on their armor, unlike Rip's futuristic one, while Mia shot arrows, piercing through the guards' armors.

Henry dodged as two of the guards attacked him, one of them with a sword and another one with a mace. The guard with the mace knocked Henry down but Henry rolled away as it was jammed onto the ground. Henry dodged again as the guard with the sword attacked him and scratched his jacket but Henry grabbed his arm and hit him in the hand, knocking the sword off his hand and throwing him over his back.

Henry kicked the guard with the mace, disarming him as they engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. Henry blocked the punch of one guard and the kick of the other guard but the first guard landed a hit in Henry's face and chest as Henry stumbled back.

Henry blocked the kick of the first guard and dodged as the other guard attempted to throw a punch before Henry grabbed him by his arm again, breaking it and kicking him in the face. Henry then did a roundhouse kick at the other guard as the guard stumbled back as Henry grabbed the first guard from behind and threw him over his back and hit him in the face, knocking him out.

The other guard rushed at Henry again as Henry blocked his punch and kick before kicking him in the leg as the guard knelt down. Henry then did a roundhouse kick in the guard's head as he fell down.

Sara blocked with her batons as three guards attacked her with swords. Sara dodged as one of the guards scratched her jacket and she hit the other guard in the leg and knocked him down before she grabbed the other two guards with her arms and legs and slammed them both to the ground by their heads, knocking them out before they climbed on the rooftop and snuck in through the window.

* * *

Mei Ying was chained up and a gag was wrapped around her mouth as Kai was in front of her.

"You are a fool to betray us." Kai said. "You showed so much promise. In time, you might have become an Empress in my reign. But now, you will serve a different purpose. You know the punishment for treason! Tonight, I will offer your soul as a gift to Kong Tien."

Mei Ying paled and let out a muffled scream, vainly shaking around in an attempt to free herself. "No!"

"Oh, yes. And then, my master will make the Mirror of Dreams whole again." Kai said as Rip clenched his fists, glaring. "China will be mine and all that oppose me shall be swept aside in a storm I shall summon!" He laughed maniacally.

"Gosh, he's as insane as Darhk." Henry whispered.

"What is Kong Tien?" Sara asked Rip.

"A malevolent Chinese demon worshipped by the Black Dragon Triad." Rip said. "We cannot let that happen."

The guards picked Mei Ying as they left with her and Kai and Henry, Sara and Rip jumped down.

"We need to find her before—" Rip then hissed as a knife flew through the air, scratching him in the arm.

Suddenly, two Asian women Rip, Henry, Mia and Sara had seen in Von Beck's base approached them. The Feng twins, who each held in their hands a pair of metal fans, which seemed like their weapons. "It's a pity we have to kill these ones. They seem like fun."

"Business before pleasure, Li. Kai wants their heads on a stake."

"Of course, Shi."

Li jumped at Henry, kicking him in the midsection and sending him flying back before she smacked Rip in the face with her fan, knocking him down.

Sara blocked with her batons as Shi attacked with her fans. Sara attempted to strike Shi with her batons but Shi blocked with her fans before she ducked, cutting Sara in the abdomen and hitting her in the face with her fans as Sara fell down. Mia fired arrows but Shi deflected them all with her fans as Mia realized that firing arrows was pointless.

"You wanna dance? Let's dance, bitches." Henry snapped.

Henry and Rip pulled out their guns and fired but Li blocked their shots with her fans and threw knives, disarming them both. Li did a cartwheel as Henry and Rip dodged. Rip threw a punch but Li ducked and cut Rip in the chest as Rip groaned. Henry dodged before Li could slice him and kicked her in the stomach. Henry attempted to punch her in the face but Li flipped back and kicked Henry in the chin as Henry fell down.

Shi dodged as Mia fired another arrow and blocked with her fans as Sara attacked her with her batons and they had their weapons in stalemate. Shi did a cartwheel, disarming Sara and cutting her across her cheek and Sara screamed as Shi sliced her in the hip and in the back as she got behind Sara. Before Shi could deliver a killing blow, Mia jumped at her, wrapping her legs around her and knocking her down.

Rip grabbed Li but she kicked him in the crotch as Rip grunted. Li headbutted Rip and kicked him in the chest as Rip fell down. Henry picked a staff and attacked as Li blocked with her fans. Henry furiously continued to attack before he managed to hit her in the stomach and in the face as Li fell down before she rolled away towards Shi, who got up in the meantime.

Li grabbed Shi as the Feng twins spun around like a spinning top, knocking Henry, Rip, Mia and Sara down as they rushed at the twins.

"They're perfectly synced." Sara realized.

"We need to coordinate our attacks." Mia nodded.

"Attack at once?" Rip realized.

"Sounds like a plan." Henry nodded.

Sara and Mia rushed at Li. Li blocked Sara's batons with her fans but Mia hit Li in the legs with her bow as Li fell down. Li quickly recovered, blocking Mia's punch.

Mia spun around and attempted to kick Li but Li jumped back before suddenly, Mia ducked as Sara jumped over her and kicked Li back. Mia and Sara rushed at Li, both of them doing an uppercut as one, hitting Li in the chin as she fell down. As Li got up, Sara had her in neck lock with her staff and pulled, snapping her neck.

Henry dodged as Shi attacked with her fans, scratching him in the chest as Henry hissed. Henry blocked Shi's strike with his staff as Rip kicked her in the chest as Shi stumbled back. Henry swung his staff as Shi blocked with her fans and dodged Rip's kick before Henry hit her in the leg as Shi fell down and rolled back to quickly recover.

Henry smacked her in the face with his staff but she blocked Henry's following strike before Rip tackled her down and disarmed her of her weapons. Shi headbutted Rip as she got up and kicked Henry back, knocking him down. Shi punched Rip in the chest as Rip fell down andwas about to finish him off, when Henry saw next to him his gun and shot her from behind as blood stained her dress.

Henry helped Rip get up as Rip nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"Save it for later. We're not done yet." Henry said as Sara picked some kind of a shuriken from a pedestal.

"What is that?" Sara asked.

"Pa Cheng." Rip said. "The Dragon's Claw. A weapon we will need in the Emperor's tomb." Rip said before they heard chanting as Sara took the shuriken.

* * *

Henry, Rip, Sara and Mia entered the elevator and then they followed the source of the chanting as they saw Kai and a group of his men surrounding Mei Ying, who was restrained, her hands each on a pillar as Kai's men knelt down, chanting and Kai had in his hand some artifact that looked like a golden ball in some kind of a circle.

"The Mirror of Dreams…" Rip realized.

"The key to the tomb?" Sara asked as Rip nodded.

"_Kong Tien! Master of the endless darkness! Supreme Lord of the Shadow beyond the stars! We, the warriors of the Black Dragon call upon you!_" Kai said in Chinese as the Mirror glowed.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Sara muttered.

"_For centuries, we have awaited your triumphant return. The time has come for China's one true emperor to lead us to our glorious destiny._" Kai said as his men kept on chanting Kong Tien's name.

Suddenly, orbs that were in hands of three dragon statues surrounding the platform on which they were performing the sacrifice, started to glow as the Mirror of Dreams glowed too.

"_With this sacrifice, we dedicate ourselves to your eternal service! Bow down to Kong Tien!_" Kai said before Rip shot the Mirror off his hand as he jumped down.

"You!" Kai glared at Rip.

Henry and Sara jumped down as the chamber tremored and Kai and his men started to run.

"Mei Ying. Mei Ying. Wake up!" Rip shook Mei Ying but her eyes glowed yellow as suddenly, from her back grew wings, claws from her hands as she suddenly turned into a hideous creature, muscles growing and ripping her dress, overgrowing them as she laughed maniacally.

"None shall survive my wrath!" The demon yelled, possessing Mei Ying as she grabbed Rip by his throat and kissed him to taunt him before she threw him away as he hit the wall, hard, breaking some of his ribs.

"Rip!" Sara cried out.

"Sara, move!" Henry pushed Sara away as the demon fired a beam at them, destroying a pillar behind them. Henry fired from his gun but the demon created a barrier, blocking the bullets before she threw a pile of rubble at them as Henry and Sara dodged. "How the hell are we gonna beat this thing?" Henry wondered.

Suddenly, the demon summoned ghosts that looked like skeletons, glowing yellow as they grabbed Henry and flew with him, slamming him against walls. Mia fired arrows but it did not affect the ghosts before she dodged before one of them could grab her. Sara on instinct used Pa Cheng, slicing through one of the ghosts as she realized how she could use it. Rip shot at the ghosts, unable to shoot them though as Sara threw Pa Cheng at the ghosts as they dissipated and the shuriken flew back towards her like a boomerang before she threw it at the ghost holding Henry as the ghost dissipated and Henry fell down.

The demon drew energy from the orbs and fired a beam at them as Henry, Sara and Rip ran.

"The orbs! Destroy the orbs!" Rip realized.

He attempted to fend off more of the spirits as Sara threw the shuriken again as Henry and Mia were shooting at the ghosts, despite that bullets and arrows were not affecting them, the group trying to fend off the ghosts the demon was summoning before she threw it at the orbs from which the demon was gaining power.

The demon screamed and fell down before the wings seemingly vanished from its body, just as the claws, the muscles losing the mass as it turned back into Mei Ying, who was naked before Rip put a coat on her, covering her bare body as she slowly came to, groaning.

"Mei Ying." Rip shook her. "Mei Ying."

Mei Ying turned to Rip, smiling as he hugged her tightly. "Rip?"

"Oh, thank God." Rip sighed in relief. "Are you—"

"Just… hell of a headache but I'll be fine, now that that thing is gone… thanks to you…" Mei Ying stopped as Rip suddenly kissed her fiercely before pulling away.

"I'd never forgive myself if something had happened to you." Rip said as Sara, Mia and Henry snickered.

Rip got ahold of himself as he looked around. "What now?"

"At least we have the Mirror." Sara pointed out, picking it up.

"We need to get out of here before Kai's men come back to finish the job." Mia nodded.

"I know a passage that will lead us back to the surface." Mei Ying nodded. "Although I think we should find me some clothes first." She pointed out, not wanting to return back wearing nothing but Rip's coat as she blushed. "Remember that accident in Lao's club?"

"Don't remind me." Rip said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh…" Sara said, as she, Henry and Mia snickered at Rip's expense.

"Let's get out of here before I die of embarrassment." Rip muttered. "We should to get to Qin's tomb, fast and find the Dragon's Heart."

"Yeah." Mia nodded, looking at the Mirror. "After two thousand years, I think it's time for the Emperor to finally spill his secrets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	4. The Emperor's Tomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends enter the Emperor's tomb to steal the Dragon's Heart before Kai can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

The Waverider flew them from Peng Lai to Sian, as Rip, Henry, Sara, Mei Ying, Mia and the Legends neared Emperor Qin's tomb and Rip opened the entrance as they used a rope to descend from above.

"_I should've listened to my father and married that banker._" Mei Ying grumbled in Chinese. "_Then we wouldn't have—_"

"_If you had, the world would be much poorer without you._" Rip said as he neared her, holding her hand as everyone snickered.

"Oh, the Englishman is into her." Mick teased as Rip and Mei Ying got ahold of themselves, blushing.

"I thought that Kai would have more men guarding the place." Ray pointed out.

"Unless he didn't want to draw more attention to the site." Henry pointed out.

"Indeed." Mei Ying nodded, as they looked around to see the pillars, around which were wrapped snake statues. "This place is incredible."

"Yeah. Incredibly dangerous." Nate said as he turned to the Emperor's giant statue in front of them. "No one's seen anything like this for two thousand years. I doubt that even in 21st century, someone would dare to enter Qin's tomb." Then, he turned to Mick, who, of course, neared another statue. "Don't touch anything, there might be traps around here."

"Nate's right, we should stick together and keep our eyes open for the Black Dragon triad and who knows what else." Sara said.

The group walked down the tomb as they saw in front of them a golden cylinder hanging on a rope.

"What is that?" Mia asked.

"It looks like some kind of a mechanism." Zari said.

"Careful. It could be a trap." Mei Ying pointed out.

"Ray…" Rip said as Ray approached it and touched the cylinder before spinning it around and then the floor beneath his feet opened but luckily, Ray had his Atom suit on as he flew before he could fall, seeing spikes down there.

"You were right." Ray said.

Suddenly, golden door in one of the corridors opened.

"Looks like that's our way in." Zari said.

* * *

Rip, Ray, Mick, Zari, Charlie and Nate carefully walked down the corridor before they saw orbs on pedestals through which surged electricity.

"Careful here…" Rip said as they tried to time right when the electricity would surge through the orbs so that they could pass through.

They timed it right and moved past the corridor.

"Interesting trap." Nate commented.

"Chinese." Sara shrugged.

But as they continued down the corridor, suddenly, Black Dragon triad thugs showed up.

"Oh, no." Zari said.

Rip and Henry pulled out their guns, shooting at the thugs and Mick pulled out his flamethrower and tried to burn them but the thugs took cover as they threw knives, disarming them. Ray used his blaster and shot of them down as Zari knocked them away with her Air totem.

Sara, Mia and Mei Ying dodged as the thugs engaged them. Sara blocked a punch and a kick before she kicked the thug in the abdomen and in the face as the thug staggered before the thug pulled out a knife. Sara blocked with her batons as another thug attacked her with a pair of katanas.

Sara attacked as the thug blocked, parrying her strikes and cutting her shirt in the abdomen as Sara jumped back. Sara dodged before he could cut her head off and cut some of her hair instead as Sara spun around, kicking him in the hip as the thug fell down and Sara hit him in the face, knocking him out.

Mei Ying flip-kicked two thugs at once as they stumbled back. Mei Ying blocked their combined attacks, dodging one's punch and another one's kick before she grabbed one of them by his arm and threw him down, then she kicked the other thug in the chest as he staggered back.

Mei Ying punched the thug on the ground in the face, knocking him out. The other thug rushed at her as Mei Ying blocked his punches before hitting him in the face, in the chest and then she landed an uppercut in his chin, sending him flying away, knocking him out.

Mia blocked with her bow as the thug attacked with his nunchucks. The nunchucks wrapped around her bow and Mia used that to push the thug back and she hit him in the face and the chest with her bow. The thug grabbed her bow before she could land another hit and knocked her down.

Mia kicked the thug in stomach chest as he stumbled back as she recovered. Mia jumped at him, wrapping her legs around him and knocking him down with hurricanrana as he hit the ground, dazed and as he got up, Mia stabbed him in the heart with an arrow as he fell down, dead.

But suddenly, ghosts flew in, possessing the incapacitated or dead thugs, turning them into zombies.

Henry and Rip fired from their guns as Ray used his blaster and Mick used his flamethrower, while Mia fired arrows but it had no effect.

"Damn it!" Mia groaned.

"Pa Cheng! Use it!" Mei Ying realized as Sara pulled out the shuriken and threw it like a boomerang as it cut down the zombies, who fell down and turned into dust.

"We should keep moving." Rip said.

"Zombies. Why does it have to be zombies?" Henry muttered.

"Oh, if you knew what happened, when we were dealing with the aberrations, after we beat Vandal Savage." Sara laughed.

* * *

The group walked down the tomb and attempted to find a way to Qin, solving riddles, such as ringing ancient bells in the right order to open the door, reassembling ancient puzzle in form of a mural and so on before suddenly, as they finished another riddle and walked down the corridor, the door behind Rip, Henry, Sara and Mia closed.

"_Ahh, Captain Rip Hunter…_" A voice from a speaker called out throughout the tunnel.

"What the hell…" Henry wondered, looking around as he and Rip pulled out their guns.

"Von Beck…" Rip realized.

"_If I had known the trouble you were capable of causing, I would have killed you in Prague. This time, I will finish the job myself!_" Von Beck said.

Suddenly, Rip, Sara, Mia and Henry felt tremors as from a wall behind them emerged a giant metal vehicle with a drill.

"Holy shit!" Mia exclaimed.

"Run!" Henry ordered.

"_Yes! Run! Hahaha!_" Von Beck laughed maniacally as Rip, Sara, Mia and Henry ran down the corridor with Von Beck chasing them, jumping from one platform onto another and using grapnels to swing across gaps before Von Beck could rush them to death.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" Sara drawled.

"You seriously bringing that up now?!" Rip snapped.

The drill kept on chasing them before they approached a steep road, sliding down and jumping towards the door they saw as Rip, Henry, Mia and Sara groaned upon hitting the ground and Von Beck's drill drove down the steep road uncontrollably until it crashed and exploded.

"Phew. Awful close." Sara sighed in relief. They opened the door and saw an arch with a Chinese architecture, in which was some kind of a portal.

"So, the legend is true after all." Rip said. "Too bad Mei Ying's not here to see this."

"Well, no going back now." Mia said as they entered the portal.

* * *

As they ended up on the other side, they were amazed to see floating platforms and terracotta statues and on the other side was a giant palace.

"Whoa…" Mia said.

"The Netherworld." Rip said. "I never thought I'd ever see this. Be careful."

They saw some golden cylinders, just like in the Emperor's tomb as Mia carefully spun one around and suddenly, the terracotta statues came to life as some platforms floated in the air.

"Oh, boy…" Sara grumbled.

Henry pulled out his gun as Rip did the same, shooting the statues as they shattered as ghosts went out from them and possessed more statues that came to life, attacking them with their weapons. Henry dodged as one of them tried to stab him with a spear, disarming him and smashing the statue with the spear but the ghost possessed another statue and attacked with a sword.

"They'll just keep coming!" Mia realized as she and Rip destroyed more statues, only for the ghosts to possess more of them before Sara threw Pa Cheng like a boomerang, destroying the ghosts before it flew back to her hand.

"We gotta get to the palace. Fast." Henry said as they were approaching the palace entrance as the floor under Henry suddenly opened as he fell into the chamber that was flooding with water. "Trap."

Henry tried to climb up but the door closed as he panicked, looking for a way out as the chamber flooded quickly and Henry took a deep breath, swimming around and looking for a way out, checking the walls and the floor but nothing happened before he was starting to lose the air and everything faded into dark…

* * *

_Henry was on a beach as he saw a young girl running towards him._

_"Daddy." The girl hugged him as Henry looked surprised before looking at her closely and realizing who it was._

_Then, to his surprise, next to him sat down a young blonde woman he had not seen in years and he wondered what was going on, considering that his former girlfriend and daughter were long dead._

_"What is it, Henry?" Mary asked._

_Henry paused as he couldn't help himself but hug Ashley before letting go. "Sweetie… go build some sandcastles, OK? I need to talk with mommy."_

_Ashley nodded as Henry turned to Mary._

_"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Mary said._

_"This is not real." Henry said. "You're both dead. I'm dreaming."_

_"Just because it's a dream, it doesn't mean it is not real." Mary pointed out as they watched their daughter build sandcastles._

_"There was a time I imagined we would end up like this. But… fate had other plans, I guess." Henry said. "Sometimes… sometimes I wish I had done more to save you."_

_"You're not—"_

_"I don't blame myself anymore." Henry said. "But I can't help but wonder… if we ever could have this. You two… mean the world to me. Or… meant."_

_Mary smiled as she kissed Henry. "We'll always be with you." She touched Henry's chest as Ashley neared him._

_"Are you gonna stay with us, Dad?"_

_Henry sighed. "I want to, sweetie but… Daddy has a lot of work to do. But I promise, I'll come back here."_

_Ashley nodded, running down the beach as Mary smiled._

_"Letting you both go… it was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life." Henry said._

_"It's understandable that you want to hold onto the memories of us. But you can't let that hold you back. You did your best to help us. That's all we can do for the people we love and we can't blame ourselves if we fail." Mary pointed out as Henry smiled._

_"You sound a lot like Nicky, Barbara, Laurel, Sara and Ollie." Henry said._

_"They and Riley and Mia are your family too. They need you." Mary pointed out as Henry heard shouting in distance._

_"Henry… Henry…"_

_Henry sighed. "Nicky and Babs kept on telling me to let you go. And I did. But… I wished that I could at least see you one last time."_

_"Do what you need to do." Mary said as Henry approached his daughter._

_"Are you gonna play with us, Dad?" Ashley asked as Henry took a breath._

_"Honey… Daddy has to go now." Henry said, holding Ashley's shoulder as she looked disappointed. "Some friends of mine need help and I can't leave them to deal with the trouble alone. They need me."_

_"You fight monsters again?" Ashley asked. "Like when you tried to fight those who attacked me?"_

_Henry nodded. "I promise you, I'll come back when the fight is done. I love you, sweetheart."_

_"I love you, Daddy." Ashley said as he hugged her before turning to Mary and kissing her._

_"Go. They need you." Mary said as Henry turned to the light as he heard people calling out his name and suddenly felt pain on his chest…_

* * *

Henry suddenly coughed out water as Sara banged his chest and breathed into his mouth and Henry was sure she was kissing him as well as she sighed in relief.

"Henry Samuel Fyff. Don't. You. Ever. Scare me like that. Ever. Again!" Sara shouted, banging Henry's chest with each word as he groaned.

"I think you just broke my rib." Henry said as they all laughed.

"We should be more careful." Rip said. "Hopefully, this was the last trap."

They entered the palace and saw a giant hall and at the end of the hall was a throne, on which was sitting a corpse in an Emperor's suit as they carefully approached it, seeing it hold in its mouth a giant black pearl. The Dragon's Heart.

"Qin Shi Huangdi. The first emperor of China." Rip said as they noticed how fresh the corpse was and not decayed.

"Looks fancy for being dead for over two thousand years." Mia noted.

"I don't think you'll be needing this." Rip pulled the Dragon's Heart out of the Emperor's mouth.

"It can't be that easy." Sara pointed out and then they all looked shocked to see the Emperor's eyes glow yellow.

"You just had to say it." Henry groaned as the Emperor spoke up in Chinese in some demonic voice.

"_At last, I have returned and this time, I will rule the world._" The Emperor said in Chinese before laughing maniacally. The Emperor got up from his throne.

"I think we should run. Now!" Sara said.

"Good idea." Henry nodded as they saw ghosts fly around but as they returned to the entrance hall, Rip groaned as the Dragon's Heart glowed red, burning his hand as he dropped it before they faced Kai, wearing Imperial Chinese armor, as he picked the pearl.

"No!" Rip exclaimed.

"Fools! Did you really think that a common thief would be allowed to leave the crypt with the Dragon's Heart?" Kai taunted. "Only a true servant of Kong Tien can wield its vast power!" His eyes glowed red as he floated in the air, laughing crazily like a madman. "At last, the power of the First Emperor is mine!"

Kai used the Dragon's Heart to awake the terracotta statues around before he flew away.

"Oh, no…" Sara said, realizing they were outnumbered before Mei Ying, Nate, Mick, Zari, Charlie and Ray entered.

"Guys, run!" Ray ordered as Sara, Charlie and Mei Ying took cover, while Ray, Nate, Mick, Zari, Rip and Henry attacked at the reanimated soldiers.

Ray fired from his blasters as Mick used his flamethrower, Zari used her Air totem, Rip used his gun and Henry fired at the soldiers until Henry ran out of bullets.

"I thought you were dead." Mei Ying said, dragging Rip, Mia, Henry and Sara away.

"We nearly where until you guys showed up." Mia said.

"We found another entrance to the Netherworld. Where's Kai?" Mei Ying asked.

"Outside." Sara explained.

"We need to stop him. He's getting stronger every second. We need to stop him now, or we never will." Mei Ying said.

"Let's go!" Rip ordered, running out and following Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the final fight with Kai and then epilogue of the story.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	5. The Emperor's downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara, Henry, Mia, Rip and Mei Ying take a final stand against Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Rip, Sara, Henry, Mia and Mei Ying rushed down some rock platforms floating as around them was emerald sky and lanterns flying in the air.

"Where the hell did he go?" Henry wondered, looking around.

Suddenly, they heard a roar as Mei Ying was floating in the air, restrained by some red bonds in form of light.

"Die, worms!" From beneath flew up Kai, holding in his hand the Dragon's Heart, around him a barrier and then, towards Rip, Henry and Sara flew a giant red dragon.

"Holy…" Henry gasped.

"Move!" Rip ordered as he, Henry and Sara scattered around as the dragon breathed out fire, almost burning them alive.

"Dragons! Of all the creatures, it had to be dragons! Why is it always dragons?!" Sara snapped.

Henry whirled on Rip. "I swear to God, Rip, if we make it out of this alive, you and I need to talk about…"

"Alright, I know! This is my fault! I didn't expect things would go down this way!" Rip said.

"Behold! The power of the Dragon!" Kai yelled as they moved away as the dragon breathed out fire in an attempt to burn them.

Rip and Henry fired from their guns as Mia fired arrows but they were unable to penetrate the barrier around Kai.

"What are we gonna do?" Mia demanded.

"And how are we gonna get rid of that dragon?" Henry added.

Sara threw Pa Cheng at the dragon and it screamed in pain as it scratched its skin.

"Yeah!" Sara cheered.

But then, the dragon breathed out fire, forcing the group to roll away before the dragon could burn them. As the weapon flew back towards Sara, she threw Pa Cheng at Kai as he dodged before she saw the shuriken fly towards a pedestal on which was an orb of fire before it flew back to Sara, who caught it like a boomerang.

Sara then rolled away as Kai fired some blasts of energy at her and she threw the shuriken at him and the barrier around Kai dissipated for a moment as Mei Ying fell down, freed from the restraints.

"The Heart! It's the source of his power. You need to charge the Pa Cheng and…" Mei Ying was knocked down as Kai fired a blast of energy, knocking her down.

Rip picked Mei Ying up as they all dodged and avoided the dragon fire and Kai's blasts.

"Distract him! I'll charge it!" Sara ordered.

"Hey! Try to take us!" Mia called out.

"You're not getting us!" Rip taunted as Kai glared, he and the dragon chasing Rip, Henry, Mei Ying and Mia throughout the courtyard as Sara charged the weapon and threw it at Kai, destroying the barrier and making him let go of the Dragon's Heart, leaving him powerless as the dragon kept on chasing Rip and Mei Ying before Henry and Sara and Mia faced Kai.

"The Heart!" Kai said, reaching for it before Sara knocked it away.

"Enough of your tricks!" Sara sneered.

"You wanna take us down? Fight like a man." Henry taunted as Kai glared before he got up.

Henry attacked as Kai blocked his punch and hit him in the face as Henry grunted. Kai hit Henry with his elbow and dodged Henry's punch, kicking him in the abdomen and in the chest as Henry slid down the ground before Sara and Mia attacked.

Sara threw Pa Cheng but Kai dodged as it hit the wall, breaking in two. Sara and Mia rushed at Kai, Mia attempting to kick Kai but Kai dodged and blocked as Sara threw a punch. Kai blocked Mia's punch and Sara's kick before he stepped aside and grabbed Sara, throwing her at Mia as both girls quickly recovered.

Mia blocked Kai's punch as Sara kicked him in the legs but Kai flipped back to recover before Henry grabbed him from behind. Sara landed a punch at Kai's face and Mia hit him in the chest but he kicked both women back as he fell down, falling on Henry, who groaned. Kai whipped his head, hitting Henry's nose and breaking it as he got up.

Henry, Sara and Mia recovered. "He's good." Mia said.

"We gotta keep pressing." Sara said.

Henry rushed at Kai, dodging his punch and grabbing him by the shoulders and headbutting him as Kai staggered back. Henry headbutted Kai again and kneed him thrice in the chest and did a left hook, dazing Kai as Sara and Mia jumped at him, knocking him down as Kai recovered.

Sara rushed at Kai but Kai blocked her punch and kick before kicking her in the leg as Sara fell down and she quickly recovered. Kai blocked Mia's punch but she then hit him in the abdomen and jumped, kicking him in the face as Kai fell down.

Kai got up again as Henry rushed at him. Kai blocked his kicks and grabbed Henry by his leg but Henry spun around, landing a kick at Kai's face as Henry fell down and Kai staggered before Henry got up on his feet.

Kai attacked, flipping forward as Henry barely dodged and grabbed Kai's leg. Sara tried to punch Kai in the face but Kai blocked her before Mia punched him in the stomach. Kai grunted, stumbling back before Henry, Sara and Mia kicked Kai back and the combined strength made him slide down the floor before Kai recovered and attempted to block their combined efforts.

Kai blocked Henry's barrage of punches before Sara tackled Kai as Kai staggered. Kai grabbed Sara, only for Mia to kick him in the hip as Kai rolled down and got up and spun around, kicking all three of them down.

All three of them got up as Kai blocked Sara's punches and headbutted her and kicked her in the midsection as Sara staggered. Henry rushed at Kai but Kai grabbed him by his jacket and threw him down. Mia and Henry then noticed the two pieces of Pa Cheng and realized what they needed to do.

Sara nodded as Henry gave her a look and she nodded. Sara grabbed Kai, both of them struggling before Henry and Mia picked the pieces of Pa Cheng and drove them through Kai's chest, piercing his heart as Kai grunted, laughing, seemingly unfazed as he summoned the Dragon's Heart.

"Fools. You cannot defeat me." Kai was shocked though when Pa Cheng released some energy, as the pearl of the Dragon's Heart shattered, destroying it. "No!" Kai cried out, shocked, horrified and powerless as he fell to his knees and spirits started to rise from the ground, grabbing Kai, lifting him into the air as Kai panicked. "No! No! Let me go! No!"

"What's happening?" Sara demanded.

"The souls of the Emperor's victims! They've come for their revenge!" Mei Ying explained as they realized that they were mistaking Kai for the Emperor, who had tyrannized them during his reign.

Kai panicked as the dragon flew towards him and started to devour him.

"Let's get out of here! Follow me!" Rip ordered as they started to run and saw a portal in an arch as the bridge started to collapse.

"We're not gonna make it!" Mia panicked.

"We'll make it!" Ray said suddenly as he and Zari were grabbing them, Rip, Sara and Mia holding onto Ray, while Zari used her Air totem to levitate Henry, Mick, Nate, Charlie and Mei Ying and flew through the portal back into the normal world as they hit the ground, groaning as they were back in the Emperor Qin's tomb.

"Awesome! We should go down there again one day, boss!" Mick cheered.

"Let's not do that again." Henry groaned as he fell down, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked the final fight with Kai. The next chapter will be the concluding epilogue to this story.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone parts ways as they resume to their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_ **Golden Lotus opera** _

"You have the undying gratitude of the Chinese people." Mei Ying said, holding Rip's hands as they danced.

"Yeah, Wu Han couldn't believe it, when we told him what happened." Rip nodded. "But I'd rather have gratitude of one person in particular."

"That sounds like fun." Mei Ying smiled, kissing him.

* * *

** _Present, Henry's house_ **

"…and then we barely got out before it all collapsed." Sara finished telling their adventure.

"That's incredible." Laurel said, her, Oliver, Barbara and Nicole having a hard time believing their story.

"Well, it's not like we have anything to show for it." Henry sighed.

"You saved the world. Again. What more would you want?" Oliver said.

"True." Henry nodded.

"So, you dragged Mia onto a crazy adventure across time, fighting the Black Dragon triad, demons and ghosts?" Nicole summed up and Henry paled as she pulled her hand and closed his eyes and everyone else measured how far they were from the front door, not wanting to be anywhere near Nicole when she would explode. She seemed to throw a punch as Oliver and Mia quickly got up from their seats and were about to run but to everyone's surprise, especially Henry's and Barbara's, Nicole stopped her hand mere inches from Henry's face, raising her finger.

"Rip has already left me a letter that you might be going onto something dangerous and I suspected Mia would sneak in." Nicole said as Henry relaxed, while everyone else was surprised she did not blow up, as usual.

Henry nodded, surprised Nicole seemed calm. "Look, you're my brother and I love you. That's never going to change. But promise me, next time you get dragged into something like that, let me know first because I'd never forgive myself if I let something happen to you."

Henry nodded quickly and relaxed when she did not explode.

* * *

"Well… this was a crazy ride." Sara said as everyone else left and Mia had gone to sleep before she and Henry went into the bedroom.

"Yeah. It sure was." Henry said as she noticed that he was lost in thoughts.

"Are you OK?" Sara asked, sitting down next to him.

"Have you ever wondered how things would've gone down if you had never gone onto the Gambit with Ollie?" Henry asked.

"Well, I have. Especially when you consider what the Dominators did to us." Sara reminded as Henry nodded.

"Back there in the tomb…" Henry sighed. "When I was… unconscious… I saw Mary and Ashley again and… we were happy. I mean… we were… how our lives could've gone down if I had not lost them. Happy, together as a family."

Sara nodded in understanding. "You were delirious and drifting away."

"I know but… there were times when I would've wanted it, even back then, in Hong Kong or when Darhk showed up. And I… I had a choice. Between them or you. You, Laurel, Ollie, Mia, everyone… you all mean a lot to me. And… I realized that if I stayed with them, I'd be leaving you all behind. And I already made that mistake once. Throwing away whatever I had left for something that might not even be real and it ended up hurting the people that I love more than I myself ever could." Henry said. "If I… stayed with them, I'd have to abandon you all again. And I don't want to give up on the people that I love that I still got. Not again." He turned to Sara. "You all… you all mean a lot to me."

Sara nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I know the feeling. But leaving behind people that you love to spare yourself of the pain, that never helps. I should know that better than most."

"I don't want to trade any one of you for something that I had already lost. Not again." Henry said as he neared Sara as they kissed before taking off their clothes and lying down, giving into their feelings.

* * *

_ **Waverider** _

Mei Ying had finished putting on her dress as Rip buttoned his shirt before she kissed him on his forehead.

"I'm glad you came." Rip said.

"Me too. But I'm not done yet." Mei Ying said. "Kai may be dead but the Black Dragon triad is still out there. And I still have much work to do."

"I can help you." Rip offered.

"If I need you, I'll call you." Mei Ying teased, kissing Rip and tapping his nose, giggling. "But… you and I both know this would never work out between us."

"Well, we could make the most of it, while we can, right?" Rip challenged.

"I suppose my superiors can wait for my report tomorrow…" Mei Ying teased as they laid down on bed and resumed making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this story, since I myself am not sure it was fine and I honestly wasn't sure what story with the Legends I could write, considering how stupid it had become since Season 3. I might write more stories in Legends of Tomorrow but considering how it went down, it won't be as often as in other shows of Arrowverse
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story until it's end and stay tuned for more stories in The Dar(h)k War series.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
